The Golden Terror goes to School?
by 2 Dumbasses with a keyboard
Summary: Summary: After his defeat by Godzilla, King Ghidorah finds himself in this strange world where humans had powers like super strength, explosions, and invisibility, and as he says: "What the **** is going on?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A small ringing sound in his ear slowly wakes him up, though not fully. But just enough for him to notice were he is. Once he opens his eyes he finds the world around him is pitch black. It was like he never even opened his eyes. Only his slow blinking let him know his eyes were open. Slowly he begins to move his limbs, though they don't feel just right, they felt smaller than normal. His wings are not spared from this odd sensation, though the move with the same mighty force they still feel weaker some how.

His mind raced around as he tried to figure out what had happened to his once mighty form when he notices something far worse. King Ghidorah was what the humans called a hydra, a multi-headed dragon. He had killed and destroyed his way across many galaxies all with his other two halves. But now they were gone he tried to feel them sense their presence but couldn't. There was an interruption, a bring flash of light soon blinded him. It turned the black nothingness to a blinding field of white. Just as fast as the flash arrived it left.

The sound of waves filled the ancient dragons ears as water filled his nose. Soon he was gasping for breath as looking around in a dazed panic. He began running for the sand of the unknown beach. Once reached, the dragon fell down trying to catch his breath. He laid like this for a time, seconds minutes maybe before getting back up to his feet.

Tall buildings surrounded the shore line, from small homes to tall skyscrapers. Rising in the distance was the star that brought life to the planet he was standing on. The confusion was soon replaced with a deep feeling of hatred as he thought of the scum that inhabited the planet. He wanted to destroy the city and watch as they ran in fear of him. That was until he noticed that the buildings were taller than him. He had always looked down on the structures the humans called home. Only the humans tallest buildings could hope to even get close the the beasts head. But now he had to look up at them. He didn't know what to do, he began to run trying to find out what had happened to him.

He ran through the alleyways and streets, through front yards and back. He kept running not knowing …. *_**CRASH**_!* pain filled his mind as he lifted himself off the pavement of the road below him. Looking around him he found the scaterd contents for a trash can, his gaze was glued to one item in pitecular. The handle was dark gray in color engraved in it was a small design, scuffed by the small scratches and dents from prolonged use. But the dragon's gaze was only focused on the reflective surfaces of the mirror, that revealed to him a fate worse than death.

His face was that of a humans other than his red eyes looking back at him, and his teeth were still his sharpened fangs. He raised a hand to his face only to recoil at the sight of it. His face his hands his whole body once known throughout the universe for being one of the most fearsome creatures in it was nothing more than the feeble weak form of the insects he hated so much.

He lets out a monstrous roar and with a single flap of his wings he is flung into the air. His blood boils as he swears revenge on whoever did this to him. He hangs in the air for a while thinking of how he will make all these worthless humans fear him like they once did. With another quick movement of his wings he is flying towards the ground. Landing like a thunder bomb, he now stands in front of a loaded clothing line. As he begins to remove items from it the owner of the items opens his back door to confront the intruder, holding a shotgun. Ghidorah looks up from the clothing. A menacing grin spreads across his face, perhaps he should get to work right away.

The human demands that he turns around and faces him. Ghidorah does what he was told and turns around, and lunges at the human. He pulls the trigger and loads in another shell, only to watch as gadora stops the bullets with his wings. They bullets bounce back hitting random items around the human. The human fires his weapon in a crazed panic and the demon only comes closer and closer. *CLICK* the humans panic only increases when he hears the distinct click of a gun that is out of ammo. The human drops the gun, and winds up to push his attacker. Ghidorah laugh to himself as he sees the humans feeble attempt to fight of the ancient dragon. That was until the punch landed.

Fire filled his vision and his body ignited in pain as the heat engulfed him. It only stopped when he hit the wall that had inclosed the backyard. Ghidorah was dazed and confused, no human, no creatuce, NOTHING in the know universe could have ever hurt him. The human came closer to the wounded shape that was Ghidorah, the human raised his fist again hoping to bring it down with all his might. …..Three seconds, that's all it took just... three… seconds. The humans face molded in to a blank expression, his eyes quickly became foggy. His head slowly tilted back as his body fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Ghidorah having wanted to play with his victim tried to make the humans fear and panic last for as long as he could before delivering the fatal blow. But do to the humans strange powers Ghidorah was forced to end it quickly. Ghidorah slowly begin to rise to his feet, stumbling on the first step. The weakened dragon the same dragon that had earned the names "Planet Eater", "King of Terror". He now looked at the only human to have ever made him feel pain.

The humans had used many weapons against him before. Bombs, bullets they even tried dropping the biggest nuke they had in Humanities arsenal. That only gave the beast a small amount of discomfort. Ghidorah thought about this human, the human that now lays dead at his feet. The humans that now had a hole where his heart should be. He had once walked on the surface of a distant star, but this only warmed his feet. "It must be this disgusting human form." Ghidorah thought, his true form was indestructible nothing could hurt him when he had it. But now he was forced into this weakened human body, but the lesson that he learned this night would help him make any future decisions.

_***WEE* *WOO***_... the sound of police sirens was not an unfamiliar one to the beast. But given his new body these "officers of the law" would be a serious threat to him. Quickly grabbing a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans from the cloth line the dragon took the skies once again. Having escaped the police the "King of Terror" plotted his next move. "If i'm stuck in this body the others must be as well." a small grin started to form on his face. The thought of having the heads in their own bodies. When the three of them were together they could level whole cities. But had to do it one city at a time. But now, now they could destroy three of them at a time. Or focus all their efforts on one city and use it as their own playground.

With another flap of his wings the beast changes his direction and lands on top of the tallest building that he could see. Looking down at the street lights, the few cars that went up and down the streets. And the odd civilian that walked the empty sidewalks. He pictured them all running away from him and the others, fleeing, begging for their lives. His grin had now become a twisted sadistic small "This will be fun." Ghidorah said to himself. Soon he began laughing to himself, starting as a light chuckle but it soon erupted into a loud, booming sound that could make even the bravest men think twice before looking at him. Soon he stopped himself and took to the skies once more. "Now I just have to find the others."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

*_**THUD***_ *_**THUD**_*, the sound of the man's beating heart filled his ears. As he ran down a hallway, he can see the faces of his colleagues, some look concerned other just give him a sideways glance. *BANG* the man forces the door to the police chief's office open. The chief jumps at the sudden noise and spills his cup of coffee. "Look what you made me do!" the chief yells at the breathless man standing in the doorway. "Sir… there's… been... a" the man says through ragged breaths. The chief slams his fist on his desk, "Spit it out all ready!" the police chief's voice booms in the small office space, the man composes himself as the chief starts to clean up the spilled coffee. "Sir, there's been a murder" the police chief Pauses for a moment before looking back at the man. "You know the protocol we have, not ever crime needs..." he raises his voice only to be cut off by the man. "Sir… the victim was the 20th strongest hero in the world."

The sound of sirens and people talking are the only sounds the chief can hear as he leaves his car. One of the officers give the chief a quick salute before telling him the story he knows so far. The chief is soon lead to an ambulance that is being closely guarded by four policemen. Inside lying on a stretcher is a figure covered in a white sheet, as the chief climbs into the vehicle one of the medics lifts up the sheet to reveal the body beneath it. The body was free of any sings that would hint to there being a struggle, no scratches no cuts not even a bruise. Just a massive hole in his chest right where his heart should have been. The police chief had moved a hand to his chin trying to think of what might have happened to this poor man when one of the medics spoke. "There wasn't even any blood were we found him, what ever did this must have also cauterized the wound as well" this broke the chiefs concentration, "So what you're saying is were dealing with someone who has some sort of fire quirk then?" The medic looked at the chief more a second before pointing to the body. "If this was some type of fire quirk there would be burning on other parts of the body do to the heat that would be needed to do this." the chiefs nods to the medic and leaves the ambulance, only to be caught off guard by a concerned civilian. Their face was a twisted mess of emotions, fear, concern, confusion. Their eyes were red as well as if they had been crying only recently. The woman stumbled over her words before finally saying. "Are.. are we safe?"

The soft clank of glass on glass, and the sounds of a reporter giving the morning report fill the bar. A man sits at the counter playing with liquor inside with a blank expression on his face, the man's eyes are covered by his hair leaving only his mouth visible. Behind the counter stands a well dressed man wearing a white dress shirt with a dark grey vest over it, black pants and dress shoes. The man's appearance is "different" compared to most, his body is made up of a dark purple gas like substance and his eyes are yellow. His focus is placed on the television screen as he dries a small cup in his hands with a white cloth.

"In other news, a local pro hero was killed last night by an unknown…"

The man behind the counter stops and gives his full attention to the news broadcast. The other one stops playing with his drink but does not look at the television.

"The body was identified as the pro-hero "Nusku" ranked as the 20th strongest hero in the…"

A loud screech of a stool moving suddenly across a floor fills the air of the small bar. The bartender, doesn't even flinch at the sound only moving his gaze to look at the now standing man before him. "Kurogiri, lets go we got some work to do." the man's voice is coarse and rough, each word being punctuated with the scratching of his chin. "And were would that be Shigaraki?" the bartender asks as the man slowly raises a disembodied hand to his face, "to find out who ever this killer was, I would like to meet him." with this the bartender nods and with a flick of his wrist he summons a large mass of swirling dark purple, to which both men step into and then the portal closes.

The dark purple fills Shigaraki's vision, the sound of swirling wind is deafening. Soon the sound stops and the purple fads as the two find themselves in a dark alleyway. Cars make their way but and down the road and the inaudible chatter of conversation is heard from the nearby street. "You'll be on your own from here Shigaraki, I don't blend in with the common crowd." Kurogiri said, Shigaraki turns and gives him a small nod and says. "I'll give you a call when ever I need you, for now just go back." with this Kurogiri turns, the sound of the swirling portal returns for a moment before leaving. Shigaraki's walks towards the street, as he gets closer he starts to overheat people's conversations. Some talking about the morning news others talking about their daily plans. Shigaraki finally steps out into the street the sun blinding him for a moment. As he makes his way down the sidewalk he walks past a small electronics store. the televisions in the window were playing the same news station he had been listening too just a few minutes before, so he pays them no mind. Until something grabs his attention, he turns to look at the television through the window as he repeats the message in his head.

"And in brighter news, pro-hero all might will be teaching at UA highschool."


End file.
